


Cerulean Cave Breeder

by ErinPrimette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Battle, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: All Leaf had to do was search for Mewtwo in the Cerulean Cave, capture him and she would have the most powerful Pokémon on her team. But luck wasn’t on her side as Mewtwo managed to overpower her Pokémon before she could even catch him with a Poké Ball. Just as he brought her under his mercy, he offered a better alternative for her to win him over.





	Cerulean Cave Breeder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goombario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/gifts), [Ngrey651](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngrey651/gifts).



> Well, this is the first smut fic which I collaborated with [SaintHeartwing](https://www.deviantart.com/saintheartwing) on.

If this rumored legendary Pokémon cloned from Mew was hiding down here, she might as well catch it.

Standing at the entrance to Cerulean Cave, the 19 year-old veteran trainer Leaf took a moment to inspect her inventory. She checked for any Repels and Escape Ropes that could come in handy in the event something went wrong. After nine years of earning badges from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos regions combined, she felt confident to find that Legendary Pokémon in the cave. Fastening the strap of her bag, she stepped inside.

The instant she took the first step into the cave, Leaf pulled out a Repel and sprayed it around herself. She grinned before she started sprinting through the cave. With help from her Blastoise, she would surf across any bodies of water she came upon. She would climb down or up any ladder to check the chambers for any rare items buried in the ground. Whenever she passed by any Pokémon residing here, she would use her PokéDex to identify them.

Meanwhile, deep inside the cave…he laid waiting. At the moment, he was currently napping. A “cat nap”, as it were. Eyes closed, the faintly humanoid, whitish cat-like Pokémon with a purple “belly” and tail to match sat cross-legged, and hovered in midair, suspended by a faint psychic field around his frame…

He might’ve remembered what he dreamt about if he hadn’t heard footsteps from afar half an hour later. Slowly opening his eyes, this catlike Pokémon yawned before he adjusted his position to the point it appeared he was standing. His eyes wandered until they locked onto a human wandering through the cave with some sort of device. She took slow steps as she examined each nearby crystal. Mewtwo looked positively astounded. A human was…here, and just wandering about without any Pokémon with her? This was new.

“What brings you here?” Mewtwo called out using his telepathy.

The trainer paused in her tracks and spun around, her eyes widening when she spotted the catlike Pokémon.

“Finally,” she blurted, both surprised and relieved, “I was looking all over for you!”

Leaf scurried to the center of the cavern chamber and stood only feet away from the powerful Pokémon. To her confusion, Mewtwo let out an amused chuckle.

"How intriguing. Why don’t you have any Pokémon out with you, trainer?” he remarked, glancing about, “…you’re just keeping them all on your belt? It isn’t safe here. After all…this is the home of Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon of all!”

Mewtwo spread his arms wide to emphasize his point. Leaf gave the Pokémon a piercing stare before she pulled out a Poké Ball from her belt.  
  
“Ok, you want a challenge? I’ll give you a challenge,” Leaf beckoned, “if I win, you get to join my team.”

“And if you lose?” Mewtwo interrupted.

Leaf shuddered without warning, realizing Mewtwo had a point. She thought of the Pokémon she currently had with her when she entered the cave. Would they be even strong against the clone of Mew? She didn’t give much thought as of what she would have to offer him if she failed. She carefully examined his intricate features such as his well-defined chest and shoulders taking the form of a protective breastplate and his thick curvy thighs. She stiffened when she noticed Mewtwo staring straight into her eyes. It took her only a moment to tilt her head downward, focusing her eyes onto her feet.

“I guess,” Leaf shrugged, “you can do whatever you want with me.”

Leaf tilted her head upwards and watched as Mewtwo gave her a slow nod.

“I choose Ninetales!” Leaf called.

Mewtwo nonchalantly looked on as she called forth Ninetales, nonchalantly waiting, arms folded across his chest as he hovered in midair.

“Very well, human…” he intoned, “go ahead. Show me your best moves.”

“Ninetales,” Leaf instructed while pointing at Mewtwo, “Foul Play!”

Ninetales’ form shifted, and they launched a pulsating, purplish blast of energy at Mewtwo.

“Reflect,” Mewtwo leisurely remarked, waving a paw in the air.

A shimmering veil seemed to manifest in front of him, and the attack rebounded, slamming into Ninetales and knocking her flying through the air. Leaf stared in disbelief as her Pokémon crashed into the ground.

“Hang in there,” Leaf called, “Ninetales!”

Ninetales slowly staggered to her feet. Mewtwo held up a paw. A pulsating ball of blackish purple energy barreled forth from his paw, shooting at Ninetales. The instant the shadow ball slammed into the foxlike Pokémon, it collapsed instantly, too exhausted to keep up the battle. Leaf sighed as she withdrew Ninetales into its Poké Ball. She reached for another Poké Ball and took aim.

“I choose Kangaskhan!” Leaf proclaimed.

Leaf sent out her Kangaskhan, watching as the Pokémon stood its ground.

“Sucker Punch!” Leaf commanded.

Mewtwo ducked, swiping to the side, avoiding Kangaskhan’s swiping strikes. The Pokémon was simply far too slow. Mewtwo launched a powerful Swift and Kangaskhan flew back, flopping down onto the ground of the cave. Leaf shuddered as Mewtwo gave her a piercing stare. Yet, she withdrew her fainted Kangaskhan into her Poké Ball.

“Come on out,” Leaf said, “Clefable.”

Leaf tossed out her Poké Ball and her Clefable popped out.

“Clefable, use Light Screen!” Leaf instructed.

Mewtwo appeared impressed for a moment as he hovered in midair, examining Clefable as it enveloped itself in a barrier.

“Hmm. Not bad, you’ve realized how frequently I use such moves and figured a defensive game will benefit you,” he praised, “but I’ve not been lounging about in here. My raw physical power has increased as well!”

He shot forward, tail lashing out, crashing through the Light Screen and grabbing hold of Clefable as he tossed it into the nearby wall.

“No way,” Leaf muttered to herself.

Leaf reluctantly returned her fainted Clefable into its Poké Ball before reaching for her next Poké Ball. She suspected her remaining Pokémon might not stand a chance against Mewtwo, but she should at least put up a fight while she had a chance.

“Gengar,” Leaf commanded, “Shadow Ball!”

Leaf sent out her Gengar without hesitation. This time it appeared as though she somewhat lucked out, Mewtwo wasn't able to fully dodge in time, the ball struck his side and he went reeling back, flopping into the wall. For once, it appeared as though Leaf might actually succeed.

“Good work, Gengar!” Leaf gave her Gengar a thumbs up.

Without warning, Mewtwo used Recover to heal himself and used Psychic to take out Gengar. Sighing in disbelief, Leaf withdrew Gengar into its Poké Ball. Leaf sent out Victreebel, but before she could order it to use its Sucker Punch move, Mewtwo took it down with a Psystrike. As anxious as she felt, seeing Mewtwo display his strongest powers somehow sent shudders through her nerves. Now wasn’t the time for Leaf to admit her loins were starting to heat up…yet, considering she watched as Mewtwo panted heavily and sweat beaded his skin. It didn’t help she felt sweat dampening her tank top and her shorts getting rather uncomfortably tight. Withdrawing her Victreebel into its Poké Ball, she reached for her last Pokémon.

“Come on out, Blastoise,” Leaf called, “you’re all I’ve got, now!”

The Poké Ball opened up the instant she tossed it, and Blastoise emerged before taking a stance, ready to fight.

“Ice Beam!” she instructed.

Blastoise fired its Ice Beam out of its cannons and to Leaf’s luck, it struck Mewtwo. She watched as the Ice Beam trapped the Pokémon in a short pillar of ice that reached his chest.

“All right!” Leaf cheered as she raised her fist into the air.

Leaf took a moment to check her inventory for any Revives. During that time, Mewtwo struggled against the icy pillar restraining him. The trainer barely managed to find one Revive, but before she could use it, she stared in disbelief when Mewtwo glowed and shattered the icy pillar, freeing himself.

“Are you kidding me?!” Leaf exclaimed.

Before Leaf could react, Mewtwo charged at Blastoise. With one more Psystrike, she stared in disbelief as her Blastoise collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to keep up the fight. She noticed Mewtwo shifting his fierce gaze between her and her starter Pokémon, his expression remaining blank. If only she had enough time to use a Revive on at least one of her fainted Pokémon, she would’ve at least lasted longer. That was no longer the case. Leaf sighed in defeat and returned her Blastoise to her Poké Ball.

“Ok, ok,” she stammered, “y-you win!”

Leaf sat on the ground and pressed her left palm below her stomach. She watched as Mewtwo floated closer to her, tilting her head upwards and staring into the Legendary Pokémon’s eyes.

“You’re not going to run away?” Mewtwo asked her.

Leaf shook her head, watching as Mewtwo’s feet touched the ground.

“Well,” Leaf reminded, “what do you want from me?”

Mewtwo didn’t say anything and gave Leaf a blank stare in a moment of silence. The silence broke when Mewtwo knelt down and brushed a few strands of hair from the human’s eyes.

“You are wise to surrender to me, trainer,” Mewtwo praised, “I will gladly reward you.”

“Huh?” Leaf paused, giving Mewtwo a confused stare.

Mewtwo took a moment to examine the hand below the trainer’s stomach.

“Tell me, Leaf,” Mewtwo offered, “would you like to indulge in your desires with me?”

Leaf blushed in a split second.

“You saw right through me,” Leaf blurted, “didn’t you?”

Mewtwo nodded and gave Leaf a smug expression. She responded with a nervous chuckle.

“I kinda feel bad for you already,” Leaf admitted.

Leaf placed her hand behind her head as she took a moment to calm herself. She then cupped Mewtwo’s face with her hand, watching as he leaned into the touch.

“I guess I can’t contain it any longer,” she added, “so, I…I want you to take me.”

Mewtwo took the hint and gently gripped Leaf’s shoulders, lowering her until she rested her back on the ground.

“Let us begin…” Mewtwo intoned.

He swiped his paw, her clothing beginning to slide off as he then, in turn, lowered his head down to her folds. He took a careful, long, deliberate lick over her lower lips. Leaf let out a sharp gasp as his coarse tongue stimulated the nerves in her nether region. He stared into her eyes as each lick elicited soft moans out of the trainer.

“You like this?” he asked her.

Leaf didn’t say anything yet she nodded. Mewtwo placed a gentle grip on her waist as he continued lapping at her folds.

“Interesting,” Mewtwo purred, “I didn’t think humans were so sensitive.”

He kept licking over her nether region, building up even more of a reaction from her through her shuddering whimpers. Leaf arched her back and hooked her legs over the Pokémon’s shoulders. Mewtwo responded by sending psychic jolts into her nerves. His tongue now began to do more than lick. It danced and twisted about her, even sliding inside of her lower lips, to drive her further wild with pleasure as his psychic strength tasted over the carnal thrills she was feeling even now.

“My, this is proving to be…pleasant…” he huskily moaned.

Mewtwo dipped his tongue much farther into her walls and Leaf let out a strained moan. She brushed her hand along the Pokémon’s head, eliciting a purr out of him. By now, Leaf’s nether region became coated with slick fluid by the time Mewtwo withdrew his tongue.

“It’s only fair that you return the favor,” he told her.

Leaf slowly sat up and moved her legs off the Pokémon’s shoulder. Mewtwo sat down while the trainer located a genital slit on his crotch.

“Huh,” she commented, “I thought Legendary Pokémon didn’t have genders.”

“Perhaps we choose our own genders,” Mewtwo shrugged.

Leaf nodded and placed one hand on his waist before she brushed her tongue along his slit, eliciting a groan out of the Pokémon. Mewtwo proceeded to knead her shoulders while she continued licking at the slit. Over the course of minutes, she watched as his member emerged from its slit. She took note of the soft and rubbery barbs lining the circumference below its tip. She stared into Mewtwo’s eyes for a brief moment.

“Go on,” he persuaded.

Leaf gently gripped his length and wrapped her mouth around its tip. As it continued to emerge, the trainer barely managed to take in half of his cock. She still stroked its base with her hand when she started a rhythmic pace.

“Oh,” Mewtwo moaned softly, “these discoveries I’m making today about your species…they’re fascinating.”

Mewtwo purred and ran his hand down the trainer’s back.

“You’re doing well, Leaf,” he praised, “keep it up.”

Upon cue, Leaf massaged the base of the Pokémon’s dick with her thumb while she swirled her tongue around his shaft. Keeping one hand gripping her shoulder, Mewtwo located her clit with his other hand and pinched gently.

“Mmmm…let me…experiment…” he murmured.

One balled paw digit slowly stroked over it, soon, he was beginning to use two of his digits, and then he began to ease his digits in and out of her, licking his lips as he did so. She had such a salty tang, and he suspected it was natural for a human female’s biology. The Pokémon glanced down at Leaf as she continued moaning with his length still in her mouth. Without warning, Mewtwo withdrew his length out of her mouth, much to her confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Leaf asked, “are you hurt?”

Mewtwo shook his head.

“This is only the beginning,” he clarified, “would you like to continue on?”

“S-Sure,” Leaf nodded.

Leaf rested her back on the ground and spread her legs. Mewtwo hooked her legs over his thick thighs and lined the tip of his cock near her nether region.

“Do you want this?” he asked her.

As she panted, Leaf stared into Mewtwo’s eyes.

“Please…put it inside?” she begged.

Mewtwo cupped Leaf’s face with one hand and gripped her waist with the other. He didn’t hesitate as he pushed his way inside. The rubbery barbs brushed along her walls, the stretching sensation causing Leaf to shudder and cry out as the Pokémon buried himself to the hilt. Nonetheless, she relaxed in Mewtwo’s arms, allowing her to adjust to the size of his girth.

“Tell me, Leaf,” Mewtwo purred, “do I feel good inside of you?”

Leaf nodded between gasps. Mewtwo in turn, pressed his lips to her mouth. His tongue dominated hers, easily exploring her maw and tasting over her tongue even as he thrust, setting the pace. He kept his pumping at a steady rhythm as he fondled her bare, naked body, reaching down to her breasts, to knead and squeeze over them even as he continued to slide in and out of the apex of her thighs.

“Intense,” Mewtwo moaned inside Leaf’s mind, “you’re doing quite well.”

Leaf bit back a moan as she wrapped her arms around Mewtwo. In and out, the rhythm continued, Mewtwo beginning to pick up the pace as his paws now moved down, gripping her bottom so he could better pump away into her, sliding more quickly and more powerfully. Leaf angled her hips and made no attempt to stifle a whimper as the rubbery barbs brushed along her walls, the slick fluids easing the friction of the Pokémon’s vigorous pace. He could feel a release swelling up within his loins, the need to burst getting closer.

One more thrust and the tip of Mewtwo’s dick touched her cervix. Leaf shuddered in her orgasm and she let out a loud cry, her walls spasming around the Pokémon’s length. She felt Mewtwo release his sperm inside of her a split second later. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the trainer as she came down from her high. They took a few minutes to rest before he withdrew from her.

“Do you need more time before we start the second round?” he asked her.

Leaf answered by turning over and resting on her stomach. Mewtwo brushed his balled paw finger along her folds and observed her slick juices coating it. The trainer rested her chin on her folded arms while the powerful Pokémon gripped her hips and inserted his length back inside her sheath, burying himself to the hilt.

“Ahhh…” Leaf mewled softly.

Mewtwo groaned, panting deeply as he made sure he had a firm, resolute grasp of her hips. Maintaining his tight grip, the Pokémon started pounding into her flesh at a slow pace. The trainer angled her hips, which allowed him to grind his hips deeper, the wet sounds echoing across the cave. Mewtwo leaned forward and coiled his tail around her waist. While he accelerated his thrusts, he brushed the tip of his tail against her clit in a circular motion. As he kept going at it, his tail began to tease at Leaf's clit, to stroke and massage over it, even beginning to prod a bit inside her. Could it even fit? Could she be penetrated by the end of his tail? He mentally stored that idea for later. Mewtwo, in turn, licked her neck, audibly purring even as he pounded away with the tip of his tail still stimulating her clit.

The Legendary Pokémon waited until her vaginal walls relaxed with some help from jolts of his Psywave move, which allowed him to push his length deeper inside her folds. Leaf clenched her fists with each intense stroke. Pressure built up in her stomach and the mixed fluids created a suction-like sensation which stimulated her walls. She resisted the urge to clench her thighs as her folds clamped down on the thick length inside her. Her breath quickened as she straddled her legs a little farther.

Mewtwo kept up his vigorous pace, his tongue now lolling out of his mouth as he felt the release swelling up within him. Soon enough, warm sticky semen spurted into her belly as his length, in turn, began to push in, then out, of Leaf’s folds. He still wasn’t done with his second round, so he continued grinding his hips. Mewtwo used his Psywave move to his advantage as each pulse from his psychic energy brought Leaf closer to her peak.

“Mewtwo,” Leaf cried out, “I’m going to…”

Leaf didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as her second orgasm shook her body. She loosened her fists as she took a while to catch her breath.

“Leaf?” Mewtwo said.

Leaf tried to tell Mewtwo something, but her words were slurred from exhaustion. Mewtwo’s expression softened before he pulled her into a gentle embrace. He purred and nuzzled his face against her cheek. Mewtwo raised a paw up to her head, and she could hear him speak in her head.

“Recover.”

Within their embrace, the healing balm of the recovery wave washed over the two, a soothing balm that filled Leaf like a refreshing wind that flowed through her frame. She sighed softly, and felt her exhaustion begin to slowly fade away, feeling far more energized than she’d been only a few moments ago.

“I had no idea the Recover move could do that,” she remarked.

“If a Pokémon engages physical contact with another, yes. The move will heal them as well. It’s something I learned through experimentation with other Pokémon,” Mewtwo explained, “occasionally I have found others that were badly hurt and I allowed my heart to be moved by pity to heal them.”

"You know…you’re not nearly as bad as people think you are,” Leaf told him.

Mewtwo nodded in agreement.

“I was tired a moment ago,” Leaf added, “it seems you last longer than I do, right?”

Mewtwo ran his paw through the trainer’s hair. Leaf cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss.

“Two more rounds should do it,” Mewtwo replied.

“Sure thing,” Leaf agreed.

Leaf pressed her back against Mewtwo’s chest as he levitated off the ground, holding her close with his cock still inside her. The two were now going at it in midair, which was quite the surprising sight. Had somebody else walked in on them, it would have looked almost ridiculous. Their passionate mating ritual continued, Mewtwo’s lips planting kisses all over Leaf’s body even as he continued to slide in and out of her folds. He applied kisses to her forehead, her ears, her neck, her nose, and at last…her lips, even giving her a few licks with that faintly rough tongue.

Mewling, Leaf started grinding her hips to match Mewtwo’s thrusts. The pair slowly and gradually accelerated their pace, noises filling the air and echoing across the cave. Mewtwo thrust away into her crevice, kneading her supple breasts with his paws as his breath was hot and heavy on her face, drawing in for a deep kiss anew. And, in turn, seed began to flow forth, barreling out to flood into her womb, hot and heavy, wave after wave flowing easily and freely.

Mewtwo sent another jolt of psychic energy into her nerves and Leaf cried out as her body convulsed in her third orgasm, her walls tightening around the Pokémon’s cock. As she took some time to catch her breath and come down from her high, Mewtwo licked her face as he withdrew his still throbbing length.

“I’ll let you embrace me for the last round,” Mewtwo offered.

“T-Thanks,” Leaf stammered.

Leaf turned around until her chest faced Mewtwo’s and straddled her legs over his hips. The trainer reached down and guided the tip of his length to her entrance before she sank down on him.

“Nnnngh,” she moaned as she wrapped her arms around Mewtwo, pulling him into an embrace.

Mewtwo lowered himself to the ground, settling into a sitting position. With the two now back to Earth, he caressed her cheek, eyes looking deep into her own before leaning in anew, giving her a deep and affectionate kiss. It was only seconds later when Mewtwo started rocking into her. Leaf felt his erect cock throbbing inside her as he felt over her belly. Glancing downwards, she caught a glimpse of the Pokémon’s leaking seed which almost practically glued her to him.

“Yes…” Leaf gasped softly.

“Almost,” Mewtwo groaned.

Leaf spasmed her legs as Mewtwo rapidly pounded into her flesh, both of them feeling the heat inside of them bringing them closer to their limit. The trainer buried her face into the Pokémon’s shoulder as she felt her walls clench around his length, her fourth and last orgasm for this encounter shuddering her womb. Mewtwo panted heavily as the tip of his shaft inseminated her one more time.

Shortly after they came down from their high, Mewtwo withdrew his barbed cock and allowed it to retract back into its slit. She gave him an embrace while the Pokémon perched his head over her shoulder and started purring.

“I must say,” Mewtwo mused, “you have excellent perseverance…both in mating and in a Pokémon battle.”

Leaf smiled and nodded in agreement.

“I could use another teammate,” Leaf offered, “we can have more moments like these in our spare time and you can befriend my Pokémon, if that’s ok with you.”

Mewtwo sighed happily and ran his paw through her hair.

“Of course,” Mewtwo agreed, “you could use the help you can get…once our child hatches.”

Leaf gave Mewtwo a surprised stare.

“Am I actually going to,” she paused, “how does that even work?”

“This is all a new experience for me. And I must say…I’m thoroughly enjoying it,” Mewtwo crooned out as he rubbed over Leaf's cheek, tenderly kissing her lips.

“Well,” Leaf said, “if you say so.”

Leaf reached for her bag and pulled out a Master Ball. Mewtwo eyed it yet kept her in his embrace nonetheless.

“Welcome to the team, Mewtwo,” she continued.

Mewtwo closed his eyes before Leaf tapped his shoulder with the Master Ball. The ball opened and materialized Pokémon into particles before absorbing them and snapping itself shut. Leaf watched carefully as the Master Ball shook back and forth. The instant the Master Ball’s button turned green and stopped shaking, it teleported to a box in Bill’s Computer. What started out as an unexpected turn of events resulted in a satisfactory outcome.

“Professor Oak sure is going to be in for a surprise,” Leaf mused to herself.

* * *

Later that evening, Leaf waited on a bench for a few hours at the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City. The silence broke when she heard her name over the intercom, so she made her way to the counter, where Nurse Joy greeted her with a tray holding her Poké Balls.

“Thank you for waiting,” Nurse Joy smiled, “we’ve restored your Pokémon to full health.”

Leaf smiled and retrieved her Pokémon.

“Thank you,” Leaf said.

Nurse Joy simply bowed her head.

“We hope to see you again,” Nurse Joy added.

Leaf nodded at Nurse Joy before she made her way to the PC, where she swapped Gengar for Mewtwo. She left the Pokémon Center and made her way to the nearest Pokémon friendly hotel. She stopped at the receptionist desk, where she got a room key before making her way to her hotel room, where she set down her bag and brought out Blastoise, Kangaskhan, Victreebel, Ninetales and Clefable.

“Hey guys,” Leaf said, “sorry the plan didn’t go so well, but I found another way to catch Mewtwo. You ready to meet him?”

There was a brief moment of silence before her Pokémon eagerly nodded. Leaf smiled and pulled out the Master Ball. She didn’t hesitate as she sent out Mewtwo, who emerged from the Poké Ball, and felt over himself.

“That was a…strange experience.” Mewtwo commented.

“What’s it like in a Poké Ball anyway?” Leaf asked him.

“Well, it was surprisingly comfortable,” Mewtwo explained, “I found myself in a pleasant, cool room on a soft bed. The walls were a faint shade of purple, sort of…regal theme. It had a soft lilac smell to it, there was a little waterfall I could stand under that emptied out into a pool…it was quite fascinating. But then when I got called out, it’s like…I didn’t exist. When I’m going inside and out of the ball, my conciousness is gone. Strange.”

“Well I imagine there wasn’t any food in there?” Leaf clarified.

“No,” Mewtwo confirmed.

“Well…I’m going to take you all out to eat,” Leaf offered warmly, “my treat. I know a nice place, an outside diner that will serve Pokémon too.”

Mewtwo gave Leaf a smile.

“I’d like that,” he nodded.

Leaf’s Pokémon cheered eagerly, so she led them out of the room and stopped at the outdoor diner which was part of the hotel itself. As Leaf ordered meals for herself and her Pokémon, other trainers made brief confused glances at Mewtwo, yet they simply shrugged.

Once they finished their dinner an hour later, Leaf and her Pokémon returned to her hotel room, where she and Mewtwo climbed onto the bed, the Legendary Pokémon embracing her from behind. Having changed into her pajamas already, Leaf noticed a ping from Professor Oak in her PokéGear. Leaf took in a deep breath and answered the call.

“Professor Oak?”

“Leaf! I finally reached you. I had heard from Dan at the diner about your most recent catch,” he remarked, “and I have to say, I was astounded! You managed to catch Mewtwo of all Pokémon! You’ve done something nobody else ever did!”

“Thank you, Professor,” Leaf smiled, “it wasn’t easy, and there might be another Mewtwo in a few months."

Professor Oak gave Leaf a confused stare before exchanging glances with Mewtwo.

“What makes you say that?” the Professor asked.

“Well,” Leaf clarified, “a discovery I made during my encounter with Mewtwo is probably going to baffle Pokémon breeders.”

Professor Oak gave Leaf a blank stare.

“Leaf, I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you’re saying,” Professor Oak remarked.

Leaf nervously rubbed the back of her neck, biting her lip.

“Um, you see,” she admitted, “Mewtwo is actually pretty sweet and caring when you get to know him, and well, we got really close in the cave, and…”

Professor Oak’s eyes widened, his mouth hanging open.

“Leaf, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?!” he exclaimed, sounding astounded as nervous sweat beads formed on his forehead, “I mean…I didn’t even think that was remotely possible! You’re not even the same species, but…”

“I know, but crazy as it sounds…it’s completely true,” Leaf told him.

To emphasize the trainer’s point, Mewtwo purred and nuzzled his face against Leaf’s.

“Oh, boy. This has to be the strangest discovery in the history of my research of Pokémon,” Professor Oak commented, “I’m sure the other professors’ll be interested in this discovery…soon.”

Mewtwo nodded in agreement as he and Leaf leaned back on the bed.

“Ah, yes,” Mewtwo mused, “a fascinating discovery, indeed.”


End file.
